First kiss
by episode editor
Summary: hi guys, this is a new project i started, hope you enjoy it, it's going to be 5 - 6 chapters, depending on what, so enjoy


Hi guys, sorry about my first story, really, I shouldn't attempt to write such a long story as my first, but I just got back from a cruise and during the cruise, I was watching SLOD (really), and then I came up with a new idea, and then the next 2 days, I watched another SLOD episode (the Bermuda triangle one) and I came up with another bizarre idea, so I should probably let you read, enjoy it.

Sets after the last twister episode on the sky deck

"Hey guys" Woody said as he walked towards the smoothie bar. "Oh hey Woody, how ya doing?" Zack asked while blending a smoothie for a girl. "Here ya go" Zack said as he handed the smoothie to the girl. "You know, I am free tonight at eight, so pick me up?" the girl said flirting with Zack. "Well, I would like to accept the offer…" Zack started and Maya glared at him from behind the girl. "But, I already have plans with my girlfriend" Zack finished. "Whatever, but my name's Marissa by the way," Marissa said and walked off. "Nice save" Maya said and walked to the bar. "Hey, why look at the rest when you have the best" Zack said. "Hey, thanks" Maya said kissing Zack. "Hey, Woody, get some lines from Cody, they really work" Zack whispered to Woody. "I know," Woody said. "Hey guys, have you seen Cody?" Bailey asked walking towards the gang. "Uh, no, I thought he was with you?" Zack asked. "Well, I saw him during class time, then when I was about to go to him, he disappeared," Bailey said worriedly. "Well, knowing him, he should be in the library right now, and can you believe Moseby gave Cody a promotion? And now, he manages the ship's cargo list," Zack complained as a smoothie he was blending sprayed all over him. "Right," Bailey said quietly wiping a spot of smoothie away from her shirt. "Ugh, what the, hey, pineapple and apple, yum" Zack said tasting the smoothie. "Cool, can I try?" Woody asked. "Yuck, you guys are disgusting" Bailey said walking away. "Hurtful" Woody said.

Bailey then continued to search for Cody at the lower decks and found him near the pizza parlor but when she got closer she heard him mumbling "I hope she's okay". "Who's okay?" Bailey asked herself. "It's been such a long time since I saw her" Cody continued to mumble. "Her? Another girl? No, but we only just got back together," Bailey said worriedly and a tear fell off her face. "No, no" Bailey said and ran off. "Huh?" Cody said suddenly snapping out of his trance. "Dude, that girl there ran off crying" a guy said. "Who?" Cody asked himself. "I Dunno, but she was hot" the guys said. "Not helping," Cody said. "Sorry" the guy replied and turned away and Cody walked down the corridor.

Later at night, the whole gang was chilling out and enjoying themselves out on the sky deck. "Hey, Woody, you got ketchup all over my new shirt" Zack complained. "Wait, look at Cody, he doesn't seem to be noticing anything" Maya said pointing at Cody. "Look at this" Woody said and put his melting ice-cream down Cody's shirt and he didn't notice a thing. "Cool, let's try this" Addison said and poured her smoothie down his shirt and he didn't notice it. "Come on guys, I think there's something wrong eith your boyfriend Bailey" Maya said. "Maybe he's thinking of another girl" Bailey said. "What Cody? Nah, he's always been a long relationship type, and no girl in this ship is even attracted to him" Zack scoffed while dipping a French fry into the ketchup in his shirt. "Eww…" Maya grimaced. "What, why should I turn down free stuff," Zack said. "ketchup is already free" Bailey noted. "Yeow!" Cody suddenly screamed and Zack, Maya and Bailey spun around to see Cody rolling around in pain crying and looked up to see Woody and Addison carrying a kettle. "Dude, hot water, really" Zack asked. "What, smoothie, ice, ice-cream, ketchup, mustard, pickles, chocolate, salt, and juice didn't make him snap out of his trance," Woody said. "Yeah, but hot water, really?" Zack said. "Yeah, what would you have done?" Addison said protectively. "I would have added pink dye first" Zack said and got glares from Bailey. "I mean, I would have slowly shook him" Zack said. "Come on Cody, let's get you cleaned up" Bailey said pulling an extremely red-faced Cody up. "Thanks, argh… burns, cold, then hot, what on earth is in my shirt" Cody exclaimed while grinding his teeth in pain while Bailey walked with him to his cabin. "What in the name of hanky is going on here?" Moseby asked as he walked to the sky deck. "Nothing," the entire gang said. "Well, somebody has better clean this mess up, and it isn't me," Moseby said. "Right, hey janitor, clean this up" Zack shouted. "No, all of you start" Moseby shouted and took out his whip. "Where did you even get a whip from," Zack asked. "Oh, I got it at Kettlepot when you drove the car we rented down a hill into a shop, can you believe I got it for only ten dollars?" Moseby commented. "Oh cool, can we have it" Zack asked. "definitely not, now start picking" Moseby said glaring at them and the whole gang got on the floor and started to pick things up.

Near Cody's cabin

"Cody, are you sure you're okay" Bailey asked for the tenth time. "All right fine, I'm not" Cody admitted. "See, I told you we should have applied more antiseptic and antibacterial cream on your back" Bailey said shaking her head. "Yes, I wanted to put more, but you said no" Cody argued. "You wanted to cover your whole back with a forest of cream" Bailey said laughing. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm a germaphobe" Cody said. "Sure, here's your cabin" Bailey said opening the door. "Hey, come on, stay with me for a while" Cody pleaded. "I wish I could, but you know it's almost graduation and we really can not get caught by Kirby again" Bailey said firmly. "Come on, stay here, Woody is off with Zack and Marcus for some dance competition with salsa" Cody said. "Well, I do have something to tell you, personally, it's been bothering me for a while now" Bailey admitted. "Come on Bails, you can tell me anything," Cody said putting his hand on hers. "Good, so well, is there another girl in your life?" Bailey asked. "No, no, not at all, why would you think that," Cody asked obviously confused.

"Well, today, I heard you talking about a girl you hope is okay," Bailey admitted trying to stop her tears from falling down. "A girl, oh that girl" Cody gasped then quietened himself. "So, there is another girl" Bailey cried falling onto the floor crying. "Bailey…" Cody started quietly. "no, go away…" Bailey cried. "Listen, there is another girl, but not a new one, it's my first kiss, and I mean my real first kiss, it's just that she lives in Kansas, I'm not sure where, but I meat her when I was young, before I even moved to the Tipton hotel in Boston, and I was really worried about her welfare, you know, after the twister," Cody said quietly turning away. "A childhood friend?" Bailey asked lifting her face. "Well, she was my first love, but she had a crush on another guy at that time, but she did kiss me" Cody said chuckling and got hit on the back of his head. "What? Listen, now I love you, and I can only hope she is happy with whoever she ended up with," Cody said. "Really," Bailey asked.

"Yeah, of course" Cody said. "I want you to tell me how you met this girl" Bailey said. "You really want to know?" Cody asked raising an eye brow. "Yeah, I do" Bailey said. "Well, then you're in for a long story" Cody said. "I've got time" Bailey said. "Good, here we go, it started when my family and I went to a fun fair in Kansas….."

Hi guys, this chapter's done, anyway I'm sorry if I'm late for posting it up, I was grounded for arguing with my dad about which college I want to go, he want me to go to England but I want to go to USA. Anyway, see ya soon, with a new chapter


End file.
